Portable memory devices, such as flash memory sticks, are a popular medium for non-volatile information storage. These devices have no moving parts that could potentially fail and cause data loss, and so are ideal for providing portable memory storage. The convenience of the portable memory devices is increased by the small size of these devices making them easy for transport. The memory device itself is usually placed within a protective housing and a connector end of the memory device protrudes from the housing. The connector end is configured for insertion into laptops, desktops or other machines to access/retrieve or save data.